A Day and the Life of a Spartan
by Moonlit Eyez
Summary: Pyrrha wasn't always a the woman we know. Once she was small and lived with her parents in a village.
1. Chapter 1 - The Thrown Spear

The morning light crawl along the covers of the bed, it peeked above the shoulders of broad shoulders and onto a small red head. As the sun hits her eyes, she began to stir. A mixture of excitement and the bliss of tiredness fought while she stayed still. The joy of waking up next to her parents and tiredness conjured her will to make this moment last long as possible. With her father's arm being her pillow, and her mother's comforting cuddle, Pyrrha stared at her father's face.

Even in his lax face due to sleep, that coy smile was kept on his face. As if he too was savoring this time between the dream world and reality, this perfect mixer of the two make it difficult for her to try to tell if he was actually awake. His short red hair kept twitching, but that was no monster nor him stirring, it was the fan making that happen. While she could not see her mother, it was clear she was in deep sleep. She held Pyrrha tighter when she was asleep, and as her mother would wake, she would slowly loosen.

Mornings like this make the night seem almost worth it. Even though this would be the last morning like this for a long time, so she had to enjoy every second, every emotion this young girl could enjoy. She did have her own bed but the night has a way of turning the corners of the room and her dreams into Grimm . On nights that were especially bad, she had retreated to her parent's bed so they could protect her. But last night was one of the exceptions, today her father would be leaving for about a month to hunt those who like to go bump in the night. So she had to steal him as much as she could, though she did lie to them and stay up just enough to make it seem as though she did see those monster stealth right into her room.

After the Sun warmed the covers making them just that more conformable, her pillow twitched. At that moment her father's eyes began to stir and reveal green eyes and her mother's grasp let a few inched slide. It always amazed the little red head how they did it, waking up at the same time. It's almost like the planned it. Was it the Sun that woke them? She did not know.

It was her mother that spoke first, "How does breakfast sound?" To which she spun her around purposely and held Pyrrha tighter.

Pyrrha lost her breath for moment then Claude smile grew even those the red head could not see, "Of course, what would you like?"

"How about pancakes and eggs?" in which Cynisca aimed at Pyrrha. Cynisca smile and half shut eyes make it obvious that she also felt that bliss of waking to a world filled of ones you love. But Pyrrha was too busy thinking about this new prospect. Pyrrha's eagerness could barely be concealed, eggs where only good when her father made them, but pancakes seem to be a gift of the gods; as long as there was also syrup.

She jump up and immediately turned to her father, "Can we? can we?" speaking so fast that if it was not obvious what she was asking, no one would be able to understand.

He laid there and pretended to think about it, as of his answer could be anything short of yes. "Hm, if you get some blueberry syrup, I'll think about it."

This was the straw the broke the flood gates of her excitement, at that moment it was questionable if he semblance was speed, she went to her room and clothes seem to fall on her, even those pesky socks.

Pyrrha went to the foyer, waiting for her an escort or two. She would go get the syrup herself, however her unheeding love for her parents and to do everything with both of them makes her wait to be told she could go by herself or wait. After an eternity, mother joined her; wearing a light blue sundress that match her eyes and a pair of sanders that give her an earthy but motherly look. She kneed down to Pyrrha, delivering a kiss on the forehead then asked "You almost forgot you shoes."

Pyrrha checks became warm with embarrassment, and put them on with help of course, because it was offered not because she needed it. "Where 's daddy?"

Cynisca giving Pyrrha on last look over to make sure nothing else is amiss, "He's going to start cooking those pancake so we can have breakfast when we get back."

"Oh, okay." Disappointment hung in her voice, but she wasn't going to fight.

"We'll only be out for a minute, now come. We don't want him to be waiting." To which they both started out the door.

They lived in a good sized village, everywhere was in walking distance, everyone knows everyone, and secrets travel far. Even though the store they were going to was only a mile away, Pyrrha seemed to be in the upmost hurry, almost dragging her mother. When they were a block from the store, they could hear the town square in disrupt.

On the platform stood several elders and a man in gold and silver clothing on the evaluated platform and half of the village had gathered around. Pyrrha did not know who this man was, or why there had been a meeting early in the morning. Pyrrha looked at her mother, Cynisca face was hard and angular, "Who is he mommy?"

She looked down at her daughter, "No one, come, let's go inside." Trying to put distance between her daughter and the commotion. They went into the store and with all due accounts, made the fastest purchase in that store's history. Then as quickly as they left their house, they left the store, Pyrrha could hear the store clerk say "I guess she's pretty excited to hear about Gym."

The door behind her closed and not giving her a Pyrrha a chance to ponder, Cynisca led her straight home, and they walked in swiftly. Claude was in the kitchen wearing a simple purple button down dress shirt, and some black cargo pants. He had rolled up his sleeves out of habit, kelp his shirt not tucked in, and tried to push back his hair but ultimately having to give in and let his hair do as it wishes. He had a platter of pancakes and was working on the eggs. When the little red head asked "Who is Gym?"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Cracked Shield

Claude cracked an egg on a side of the pan. Cynisca face was still frozen, but the only noise was sizzling eggs. Cynisca was the first was to speak, she kneed down to Pyrrha, face to face, eyes meeting eyes, "He was someone that brought grieve to this village by luring Grimm here."

The little red-head seem to have question marks for a face, but before she could speak, Claude spoke in after a quick cough, "Don't worry about, he's long gone now; I saw to that years ago. Why do.."

Cynisca spoke and stood up, facing and effectively interrupting her husband. "Can we talk about this in private?" She did not yell, but something about her voice said she was tempted. The tall red head turned and met his wife's eyes. Claude's eye brows were uneven, then smoothed.

Ultimately, his eyes peered down to Pyrrha's. "Pyrrha, do you want to play outside till breakfast?" Now giving a look to his wife. Pyrrha wanted to stay right where she was and find out who is this Gym character. However, she figured this was not a request, but more of an order. Thus, with a moment's hesitation to work the hidden meaning and one last eye contact with her father, their little girl left though the front door, without a word.

The active morning seemed to wake everyone by now. This was by far the most active morning their village has had in years, the villagers were accused to a un-eventful life, with the only occurrence being picking up and settling down somewhere else every so often. It was not so they had to rebuild every time, they had a system of multiple settlements. They would try to wait for a moment between harvests, pack up, and try to settle before it was too late. This was the only way, without constructing a new city, that they could prevent Grimm attacks. This method did have it's cost, each time they moved they have to attempt repairs or expand the layout. Between that and the planting of the next harvest, work was abundant when they had to travel. If luck was on their side, they could stay in a settlement for three years. This set up though seemed to give the main landers, those that live within the five major cities in the world, the idea that these group would just suffer from a Grimm invasion. Where this is not common, it was actually the fact that they simply never learned the nomad's routes outside of trade for a city or two.

This lead to the fact that the streets were wide, more than enough to let a large cart through, two carts easily if they were not the largest in the world. The road young Pyrrha stood facing was a fair distance away and everyone had more than reasonable space of a yard. Occasionally, people who didn't often use this road would be in someone's land for a good while before they saw their mistake. Few cared to correct them, because the street still had grass trying to outgrow the rough the travellers brought, making it difficult in some spots to derive where the road end and the yard began. Today though, this fact was even more true, the street's dust and dirt was spreading every which way, blurring the lines even more than usual.

Though it seem not in current use, but in her neighbor's yard, that Pyrrha saw, was her neighbor playing with make shift toys either found about or given to him. It seemed he too was expelled from the commotion however, that didn't mean she felt like playing with him today, rather she planned on just sitting and be by herself. Thus that's what she did, she walked over to their fire pit, where some times they would cook food that was too large for the oven or if they just wanted a fire's touch. She walked over and promptly sat on one of the chairs that laid about with her back to the alley. She brought her knees to her chest and she looked into the ashes of the previous fire.

As the minutes past, it started to feel that making her go outside was a punishment, and while the Sun warmed one side of her, the breeze chilled the other side, just making the minutes even more bitter. Today was only suppose to be the day her dad left, like it so often happened. Only to come back in a month or two at the most and stay for a month then repeat, but it's starting to feel like today isn't the same as the other times he left. She wasn't sure if it only the appearance of Gym in the town, or was it how her parents responded. Granted, Cynisca wasn't the most patience of women, however the mere presence of discomfort was hardly enough to upset her. Claude normally took news, good or bad, with a side a light heartiness. 'What was it that upset them?' She wondered while the sand and the ashes mixed with the help of the breeze in the pit, with no real success.

However, even on this busy day, it seem to be mostly silent all except for a "Hy", an occasional "Yaa", and a smack of wood on wood while a sword hit a passive tree. It seemed her neighbor had moved up from playing in the dirt to playing with sticks. Not that Pyrrha necessary cared at this moment, but nothing else making as much of a sound. Thus leading her thoughts to about fighting, at times she has asked her father to teach her how to fight, but all she has got out of those was training about her stance, and even that seemed difficult to get perfect; at least, in her father's eyes. Her arms had to be up prepared, her knees bent, back low, and eyes focus, ready for anything. Doing all this at once proved difficult, but not impossible.

Should she join her neighbor? Finding sticks was easy enough, and he would prefer a more aggressive opponent than a tree. Plus it could help her learn her stance better, hopefully at least. Forgetting about the busy village and house, young Pyrrha looked over her shoulder to her neighbor. To which he stood or rather leaned on a near by tree and seemed to be watching her. There he was, a black haired boy that looked like the Sun could not kiss him enough. Ashby looked at her with grey eyes and asked "Wanna practice with me?"


End file.
